Ties that bind
by rapture8
Summary: Takes place during Hermiones sixth year. By signing a contract Hermione bonds herself to Professor Snape in order to save his life. However, this is no ordinary bond with certain requirements that need to be fulfilled every week… To make matters worse Professor Snape thinks she's nothing better than a 'insufferable know-it-all.'
1. Chapter 1

Authors note:

This is my first attempt at a fan fiction story. The pairing is SS/HG because they are obviously the best pairing! This first chapter is a lot shorter than the rest as a sort of trial. I am planning on making this a novel length story. Hermione is in her sixth year but is of age as a result of using the time turner in her third year. Usual disclaimer applies there obviously not mine or I'd be rich and loving it! Rated M for later chapters. Please read and review xx

* * *

Chapter one

The clock ticked in a steady beat. She nervously rang her hands together waiting. Waiting. "Miss Granger please come through," Dumbledore waved her into the office. As she walked past she smiled up at him nervously. His blue eyes, usually full of mirth lacked his trade mark twinkle. He nodded at her to sit down in the seat in front of his desk.

"Professor?" She questioned.

"Are you sure you want to do this Miss granger?" He looked at her in full seriousness. Gone was the doddery old man replaced with most powerful wizard in Britain he was claimed to be.

"I err… It's my duty to the Order and to um.. Professor Snape, sir."

"You have read through the conditions I trust?" He waved his hand and produced a document. Sliding it across the table towards her.

"Yes professor. I also went to the library and did some research on it. I didn't find much… but I feel I have read enough on the subject," she said in a much steadier voice then she felt cable of.

"Very well, please sign here and we can get started on this as soon as possible." The old man across from her tried to give her a reassuring smile. A smile that didn't quite touch his eyes. Shakily she picked up the quill and signed the document. Signed her life away to a man she didn't know or like.

* * *

...

"She is a child!" Snape was pacing his office at such a pace the ground should have been burning away under him. "Have I not given you enough? Have I not sacrificed more than most? I know I have my crimes but I know I have paid for them tenfold."

"Severus, my boy. This is the only way. I have to have you alive. You could not have survived alone." Dumbledore looked up at the young man across from him. It was true he had paid for his crimes of his youth. But he had to do this. He needed his spy alive.

"And what of the child? How can I continue to teach a child I am now going to have to fuck?" Snape spat the words as if they were a bad taste in his mouth.

Dumbledore shifted his gaze, un easy. "You will find a way." He rose from his chair and walked towards the door. "I will notify Miss Granger that she is to come see you now you have returned from the hospital wing." With that he left the room. Leaving behind a very angry potions master.

* * *

...

Hermione's walk to the dungeons felt like a walk down death row. She had read about some of the terms of the binding. A binding that was needed to save her professors life. It was old magic. The kind that had protected Harry as an infant. She, Hermione Granger, a nineteen year old student bound to her professor. Why? Why had she volunteered for such a task? Because she knew that if not her then who? Most of the women in the order were too old, too young or married. Very slim pickings indeed, she was the perfect candidate.

"Enter."

She opened the door feeling the wards melt away instantly. _That's strange I've never felt them before. He was sat leaning back in his chair._

"Follow me."

Silently she followed him through a door at the back of his office. Leading down a hallway into what could only be his private rooms. "Miss Granger do take a seat I believe we have much to discuss." He motioned to one of the wing back chairs in front of the heath.

"Thank you sir," She took a seat

"Explain yourself."

"Well… Um I thought you'd be able to tell me more actually sir. I went to the library you see but I could-"

"Ever the bloody insufferable know it all." He interrupted, rolling his eyes.

She frowned, "yes, well I wasn't going to blindly sign a contact. Not knowing what the terms were."

"And…"He drawed, "pray tell, what did you find?"

"Well that's just it sir. You see I couldn't find much. Only. Only that this can never be undone. It is lasting even if one of us dies. That we can feel each other's pain. And that we can give each other strength. Like when I healed you. I had to do it so you could survive." She smiled at him weakly.

He sat back in his chair. "And the rest?"

"Well… I didn't think there were any more sir?"

"Tut. Tut. Miss Granger always assume there's more." He took a deep breath aware of the direction he was going to have to take the convocation. "So tell me Miss Granger… are your pants wet?"

Her mouth fell a gape. "W-w-what?"

"Well, this is interesting. Finally a question the great and all-knowing Granger cannot answer." He said sarcastically. "Apparently you didn't research well enough. I cannot begin to explain the stupidity of your actions Miss Granger."

"Well hang on here sir, I saved your life", She interrupted.

Snape rose from his chair and began to pace in front of the fire. "Yes, save my life you did indeed but you have ended yours. You are now bound to me. Do you realise what this mean? You insufferable little child. You are now bound to me. We will be able to feel each other emotions, feel each other suffering… " He trailed off looking around to glance at her. "Miss granger I am a spy for the order as you well know. I am frequently called before the dark lord. You are well aware of the state in which I returned last time? You will also feel the pain I am going through!"

She gasped at that.

"Yes, and that not the half of it, the magic you invoked is very old magic, very old magic indeed. The type of magic used to bind… lovers. That feeling you're not quite sure of, the one that probably started after you signed the documents. The feeling that started in your stomach and has not settled between your legs?" He turned round starting at her intently.

"Sir..."

He stalked off to one of his book shelf and retuned with an old, shabby looking book. Tossing it in her direction he turned away from her and set off to another door. Pausing, "Read chapter nine Miss Granger, I'm going for a cold shower."

Hermione had begun reading the chapter one part in particular caught her attention.

'By ways of the old magic, binding yourself to someone is almost the equivalent of marriage. Therefore you are expected to partake in relations of that of an intimate nature. You will feel the need to for intercourse regularly. Should the need be ignored the stronger the need becomes. It is not advised that the notion be ignored for longer than a week.'

Hermione sat there in silence completely stunned._ What have I done!_

Just then she was startled by the click of the door, as professor Snape entered.

"Judging by the look on your face Miss Granger, you have read the chapter." He appeared fully dressed as ever the only sign he took a shower being his hair brushed of his face still damp from the spray.

_He doesn't look that bad with his hair of his face…_

"Do stop staring at me Miss Granger." He purred.

_WHAT am I doing! Since when did I think that…that professor Snape looked attractive and since when did he purr! Attractive! I said_, "Not that bad…"

"So glad you think so Miss Granger, but I don't appreciate the gawking."

That shocked her from her revive she hadn't meant to say that out loud, "Sorry, sir. But how could headmaster Dumbledore have asked me to do this knowing the consciences?"

He went to move to the seat opposite her, "The Headmaster is a general in this war. A general needs his spy. We are all but pawns in his grand scheme of things. If he has to sacrifice your virtues in order to keep himself one step ahead of the enemy then he will."

Hermione as shocked, to say the least. But deep down she knew what she did was right. She knew from Harry that Snape had leaded a harsh life. She couldn't have just left him to die. But this new development was crazy. She was going to have to sleep with Snape!

Hermione then did something that Snape never expected her to do.

"I understand."

She accepted it. Rising from her chair she walked towards him nervously. She then leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek. He was so stunned he remained completely still for a moment.

Hermione too stayed just hovering in front of his face. Slowly he turned his face towards her. His lips inches away from hers. She stayed still that funny feeling stirring in the pit of her stomach that Snape had told her she'd get.

He moved his head forward just a fraction and parted his lips, "Get... Out" He hissed. Hermione stood up straight I thought he was going to kiss me?

"Get out!" he repeated

At that Hermione swiftly turned and made her was towards the door. As soon as the door slammed shut behind her she ran all the way back to the common room.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: Thankyou to everyone that has taken the time to read this story so far! I promise you theres so much more to come! As for spelling and grammar... I can all but try. Reviews are appriciated greatly 3 Im off from uni untill September now with jack all to do and no money (insert usual disclaimer...blah...blah cause if they were mine? I wouldn't be complainng about no money now, would I?) so updates should be like clock work. Read on fellow fan fiction lovers and enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter two

Hermione entered the great hall later than usual the next day. She had spent all night tossing and turning. Worrying about the situation she had gotten herself in. She had kissed her professor on an impulse. Knowing that in the next few days she was going to sleeping with him she had thought it the best thing to do. Confront the situation head on…_apparently not_.

Luckily Professor Snape must have already had his breakfast because he was not at the table. Having been invited to Hogwarts nearly a month early in order to 'help' Professor Snape there were no other students around. Some of the staff having gone away too meant that there was hardly any one there. So everyone eat at one table in the middle of the hall together.

Eating quickly she returned to her room. Having nothing better to do she pulled out a couple of text books and set about doing some studying.

After about half an hour of pretending to read her mind wondered back to Snape. This was the third day after signing the contract so she had four days left in which to sleep with her professor.

_Brilliant_

Having given up on studying she decided to go for a walk in the grounds to clear head. Pulling on a set of robes she set off.

* * *

Severus Snape was not a good man. Many would even go as far to say that sleeping with a student was not beneath him. However, those who truly knew him would know that it something he would never allow himself to do. Ironically, it was one of those few that truly knew him that had condemned him to do just that.

Having been unconscious for a day and a half he knew the effect of the binding weren't in full affect yet. However he was not looking forward to the rest of the day and decided to go for a walk.

Stalking through the castle he made his way onto the grounds and headed for the lake. Once there he was stilled instantly upon seeing another person.

_The annoying little chit just can't leave me alone! _

She was stretched out on her back enjoying the afternoon sun. Her arms were stretched far above her head resulting in her skirt being hitched up high above her knees.

Snape didn't fail to notice this and began to feel a tell, tell stirring in his pants. Moving to re-adjust himself he caused his shadow to skim over the girl on the ground.

Feeling the change in temperature she opened her eyes to find her professor openly starring at her legs. Blushing she cleared her throat and moved to adjust her skirt.

Startled out of his daze Snape quickly masked his face into his trade mark scowl and sat down on the hill next to her.

They sat in silence for a while. Hermione started fidgeting feeling flushed. She looked across to find her Professor still staring at her. Their eyes looked and the uncomfortable heat began to intensify. Her breathing began to become rapid. She shifted her position, feeling an uncomfortable stickiness between her legs. Still not breaking eye contact they stared at each other for a good few minutes.

_Oh god's I'm so aroused and he's just bloody sitting there!_

"Miss Granger." His voice was strained, "I think you need to leave."

Making a small moan in the back of her throat she quickly gathered her cloak around herself got up and took off towards the castle.

* * *

As soon as she reached her rooms she stripped intent on have a cold shower. However, some were in between getting undressed and actually making it to the shower she had collapsed onto the bed and began to touch herself. The ache between her legs had never been this bad before. Sure she had been aroused but never to this extent. And all he did was bloody look at her!

_But those eyes so deep and dark._

Her hands wound their way down her body stopping to pinch each nipple of the way. Once they had reached their destination she was shocked to find she was literally dripping wet. Rolling her fingers in the moisture she began to stroke up and down her entrance. Each stroke sending shock waves through her body. Slowly she plunged her fingers into her depths. It felt so warm and good to be filled. Picking up the pace she repeatedly slamed her fingures into her pussy. Slowly drawing them out she moved her figure up and began to circle her clit. The feel of her own juices coating her little bundle of nerves setting her alight. Slowly she dragged her fingers around in deviously tormenting little circles until she couldn't take no more. She began to rub faster and faster. The familiar feel of the heat spreading as her orgasm began to build. She picked up the pace and shuddering and shaking she was lost in a sensation of bliss.

* * *

Hermione awoke tangled in sheets. Checking the time she realise she had almost missed dinner. _Shit. Shit. Shit._ Being there were so little people in the castle, it would raise suspicion if she didn't attend. So raising quickly she tossed on her disregarded clothes from earlier and ran down to the great hall.

Entering the hall, she took the closest seat next to Professor Trelawney

"I for saw you running late my child," she tossed off handily.

_You can't even bloody for see your nose in front of your face! _ She smiled weakly as she helped herself to some roast beef.

Across the table Professor Snape shifted in his seat. His keen nose had begun to pick up on a particular musky scent coming from the other side of the table.

_Oh Gods._

The only other occupants at the table were Dumbledore, Sprout and Trelawney. Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"So glad you could join us Miss Granger," Dumbledore smiled as he rose from his seat. "I do apologise but I must excuse myself, Professor Sprout, you were going to show me the new mandrake saplings? Why don't you join us Professor Trelawney?"

Professor Snape began to get up from his chair when Dumbledore raised his hand, "Now, now you stay here my boy, and finish your meal. I can't have my potions master starving can I?"

_Starving? No. Almost beaten with in an inch of my life on a regular basis? Yeah sure… why not?_

Snape nodded, "Certainly."

Dumbledore and the others left the hall, leaving Hermione alone with Snape.

Snape turned to Hermione and took a deep breath. _Damn, that was a mistake_. He froze. "Miss Granger…" He cleared his throat, suddenly finding something on his plate of interest.

"Professor, would you like some beans?" She picked up the plate with her right hand and stretched out towards him.

The smell intensified.

_Oh Circe. _

"Put your hand down at once Miss Granger." He snapped. The smell was beginning to make him aroused.

"Sir?"

He continued to stare at him plate, on the surface he appeared completely calm, inside he was beginning to crack.

"Sir"

_Deep breaths, deep breaths… For heaven's sake man! You can handle the dark lord but not this 6__th__ year Gryffindor chit!_

"Sir"

_You do not want or need her. You just need to use yourself control…. Good, now stand up. _

He remained still.

_Get up!_

"Sir"

_Stand up!_

He began to rise. However, on his way up he noticed that someone else was already standing. Stiff as a board… Quickly he plunged back into his seat. On doing so he forgot his revive and looked over at Granger. _Fuck me_

Hermione Granger, as I live and breathe was grinding in her seat. Wantonly, she looked at her professor. "Sir"

"Miss Granger," he gulped.

"Please, sir." She began to pick up the pace.

Snape was speechless. He was unable to do anything but watch.

They Locked eyes and her breathing began to intensify. Using her hands as leverage on the table she rocked faster and faster.

"Please," she moaned

Although what she was exactly asking for she didn't know.

Harder and faster she grinded. Her eyes fluttered closed as she reached her peak.

"Sir!" she all but screamed.

Snape just sat there, aroused, frustrated and horrified at what he had just witnessed.

He tried to speak but his mouth had gone dry.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: Firstly I need to thankyou all for your lovely reviews :) I Had alot of fun writting this chapter and I hope you guys have a lot of fun reading (and reviewing- cheeky i know ;)) it as well. Secondly, you guys are awsome! Enjoy!

Aiming to upload chapter four sunday maybe even tomorrow...

* * *

Chapter three

Hermione Granger, book worm, swot and proclaimed know-it-all was anything but wonton. However, recent events beg to differ…

Being left in the great hall alone with Snape had been her undoing. Being in such close proximity she had been over taken with need. At first she tried to suppress the feeling but being seemingly ignored and left to her own devices she was helpless to the call. And so she took action. Now here she was sat mere feet away from her professor coming down from an orgasm she had induced right there, in front of him…because of him.

Taking a deep, shaky breath she opened her eyes. Her professor was staring at her, mouth agape, flushed. If the circumstances had been different she would have found the image laughable. _Professor Snape does not openly gape. But then again Hermione Granger does not make a habit of cuming in front of her Professors. Ha!_

She smiled softly at him, not out of politeness; no all politeness had gone out the window when she started grinding on her chair... Simply, she smiled out of awkwardness.

Still, he sat there eyes blazing hot, starring at her. His gaze made her flush anew.

He took a deep breath himself, "Miss, Granger," his voice was rough. "Come here."

Her heat leapt. She rose and slowly made her way around the table towards him. Upon reaching him, he too rose out of his chair. Towering above her she flinched, out both fear and excitement. She looked up at him through half lidded eyes.

They stood there inches apart for what felt like hours, starring into each other's eyes.

The air between them seemed to thin. Heat rolled off both their bodies in waves caressing the shores of the other.

"Miss Granger" He raised his hands slowly, he brushed them against her arm, sending a shiver through her body. She stepped forward and he quickly put his hands on her shoulders.

"Miss Granger, stop." His senses were trying to return to him.

"I don't want too" She stepped forward again into him.

"You must." He pushed forward with his hands causing her to stumble. "I am sorry Miss Granger, but I will not do any more than is absolutely necessary. Now please refrain from being near me as long as you can. I will not be able to control myself next time." He took one long look at her before turning on his heel and exiting the hall.

* * *

The whole of Tuesday Snape did not see Miss Granger. This is because he refused to leave his rooms and spent the majority of the day brewing calming draughts. After her 'performance' in the hall he was dangerously close to doing something he would later regret. Yes, he was going to have to sleep with her by Friday but if he could avoid taking advantage of a student for a few more days then he bloody well would!

It's not because he found her unattractive. He had simply chosen to ignore the fact that she was now a young woman. Being a professor, over the years he had seen many girls blossom into quite beautiful young woman in there last years of school. That didn't stop him ignoring them, aided by the fact that most of them were annoying dunderheads that didn't know their own ass from their elbow!

Hermione Granger was no dunderhead and this was not easy to ignore… _Oh heaven help me. _

And with that thought he bottled that last of the calming draught and placed it on the night stand ready for the morning.

* * *

Hermione awoke with a start. She had been having a very erotic dream about a certain potion master. With heavy breath she pulled back the sheets, "Well that's never happened before. Right oh, cold shower it is." _First,_ she quickly grabbed her wand banishing her sticky sheets then headed for the shower.

Under the cold spray of the shower her mind wondered, so did her hand…

_STOP IT! _

Pulling back her hand like she had been burnt she slumped against the shower wall. _This has to stop…I'm running out of bloody knickers for god's sake!_

Hermione had spent all of yesterday wondering about in search of Snape. But being constantly aroused she was forced to return to her rooms every hour or so to either change her knickers or to try and dull the ache.

However, being the so close to the week limit she hadn't even 'touched' the sides. Touching herself did nothing but intensify the feeling.

So there she was two days to go slumped against the side of her shower. She began to cry. Tears of frustration rolled down her checks and merged into the spray of the shower. She sat and cried for hours.

* * *

Severus Snape was also in a state. He had not slept a wink. He laid there tossing and turning trying his last bit of self-control. _I will not wank over a student!_

At 2am he had almost cracked. Getting out of bed he had downed his first calming draught. As the sour liquid touched his throat he took a sigh of relief.

The relief only lasted 45 minutes…

3am found Snape sat in his wingback chair trying to distract his mind with the latest potions journal. He read that journal back to back, twice.

By 4am Snape had given up reading. _Bloody hell! Maybe I just need something to take the edge off. _By 4.15am Snape was sat bottle of Olgan's finest fire whiskey in one hand and a cigarette in the other.

6am, Snape shifted uncomfortably. His erection had come back with a vengeance. So Snape stumbled up and got himself another measure of calming draught.

7.30 am. Snape was 3/4 a bottle of whiskey and half a packet of cigarettes less.

"Bloody, fffucking lil chit!" He slurred, "I.. I.. I.. tellz you what! Yooouz asked for this…Why.. why shouldz I be the bloody noble sod all the damn timez. Fuck it!"

He jumped up from his chair causing it to topple backwards. He raised his arm, in doing so cover himself in the reaming whiskey.

Blinking back against the whiskey he proclaimed:

"Miz Granga, I'm going toz fuck you silly! And I'm goingz to bloody wellz enjoy it!" He laughed to himself, "By the timez I am finished with youz your be knowz as the instuffable takez-it-all!" With that he took a few steps forward and proceeded to fall flat on his face, unconscious. Calming draught and alcohol should never be mixed…

* * *

Neither Hermione nor Snape showed their faces at breakfast, lunch or dinner.

"You know what Fawkes? " Dumbledore smoothed the feather on the underside of his familiars chin, "They might be together you know?"

The bird squawked in reply.

"You don't think so? Well, I tell you what why don't you go deliver them a message requesting there presence in my office at about seven?"

His eyes twinkled over his half-moon glasses, "She could be good for him you know."

The Bird squawked again.

"Yes, I know she is his student. But Rules at Hogwarts can be broken if for the right reason and with good intention."

Absently he scribbled down a quick note and attached it to his familiar's leg. "It has almost been a week since the bond was made. I'd dread to think what will happen on the seventh day… I think this is just what is needed"

* * *

At 7pm exactly Snape road the gargoyle up to the headmasters office. Upon reaching the door he stilled. _She's in there…_

Clearing his throat he saw the girl instantly stiffen. "Where is the headmaster?"

The girl remained facing the opposite direction and hesitantly replied, "I…Don't know sir. I just received a letter requesting my presence at this time and -"

POP

The girl was interrupted by a house elf, "Hello Master and Miss," The elf took a deep bow, "I is scruffy and I is to inform Master and Miss that Headmaster is sorry to not be being here but he requests that you is to be reading this." The elf clicked at a note appeared in Hermione's lap. With that the elf took another bow and popped out of the room.

Hermione stood instantly.

"Well. What does it say?" Snape snapped.

She turned around and levitated the note across the room.

Snape instantly paled, _she looks just as bad as I do…_

Her eyes were puffy and her face was red. _Gods she still looks hot_

Swallowing harshly he tried to shake the thoughts from his head, feeling a familiar tenting in his trousers. He gathered his cloak around himself and snatched the letter from the air.

The letter read,

'It has come to my intention that you are both yet to fulfil the bond requirements. This will not do. I refuse to have you both on my conscious you, Severus and I both know what will happen if this is not fulfilled. I have taken action in the means to resolve this, problem. Miss Granger will be spending the night in your rooms.

Albus'


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note: Words cannot describe how sorry I am for the delay! Basically I got distracted by the sun and spent most of the summer outdoors with my mates. After that I got completely swamped down with all the reading for my final year of university and thus work for my final year. Just over an hour ago I received a notification telling me I had a new story follower. Being the absolute idiot I am I decided to turn my back on my dissertation for a bit and finish another chapter even though I promised myself I would wait to finish this until I had handed in all my work. Who doesn't love a rebel right? Hope you enjoy it! Usual disclaimer… blah..blah. Warning this contains a lemon or two or five? Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, favourite and followed you all have impeccable taste. Ehh hee hee.

* * *

Chapter four

The letter read,

'It has come to my intention that you are both yet to fulfil the bond requirements. This will not do. I refuse to have you both on my conscious you, Severus and I both know what will happen if this is not fulfilled. I have taken action in the means to resolve this, problem. Miss Granger will be spending the night in your rooms.

Albus

* * *

Hermione Granger wondered the halls of Hogwarts. After reading the headmasters note Professor Snape had all but grunted, turned and stormed out of the office. She had tried to follow him but he was nowhere to be seen by the time she had reached the stairs. So she was left alone to wonder the halls in a vain search for her Professor.

_Well I bloody well know where he is I just can't get in there._

After an hour of aimlessly wondering the halls Hermione began to grow increasingly frustrated. Heading up the Gryffindor common room she was shocked to be denied access.

"But the password is flamle I know it is"

The fat Lady shook her head pompously, "I am sorry dear but that is incorrect"

Hermione stomped her foot, "Your being difficult, I know it's the password because I'm the only bloody student currently staying here!"

"Language! I will not be spoken to like this and I will not let you in without the right password." With that the fat lady promptly turned and proceeded to ignore Hermione.

_Bloody ridiculous_

* * *

It had been an hour and a half since he had read the note from Dumbledore. And it had taken an hour and half for Snape to calm down and talk himself out of hunting down and cursing the headmaster seven ways till Sunday.

_Meddlesome old fool! He has a bloody nerve alright! First he entraps me in this bond, to a student no less and now he's trying to force me to take advantage of her before I bloody well have to! I had absolutely no say in this and now he's trying to take away what little dignity I have by forcing her upon me! I'll bloody well –_

Snape was interrupted from his internal rant by the tingling of his wards beingtaken down. Whipping out his wand he slunk into the shadows.

Few wizards were strong enough to take down his wards.

* * *

Hermione was at her wits end when she finally reached the entrance to Snape's rooms. Shaking, she rose her hand to knock on the door when she felt them, the wards.

The familiar tingle ran down her arm.

_That's Strange. _

Usually wards were undetectable at first glance. She reached out and took hold of the handle and slowly she opened the door. A flicker of hope ignited into something like passion as she crossed the threshold into her Professors chambers. She had taken no more than three steps before she felt a wand at her throat.

_Fuck!_

Swallowing hard she made to grab her own wand when she felt a hand strike her, like a viper, holding her arm tight to her body. "Professor…"

Suddenly all contact was broken and she stumbled forward.

"You foolish girl I could have killed you," She herd him spit from the shadows.

_At least it's him_

"How dare you break into my private rooms?"

She turned around, eyes squinting into the darkness for him, "I needed to. I mean I need you. That is to say I err… Didn't break in!"

"Silence! You will leave immediately." His voice sounded as heartless as ever.

"I can't!" She wailed, "The fat lady refuses to let me into the Gryffindor tower and… and I don't want to leave."

He said nothing.

The silence was a heavy one. She waited there for what felt like eternity.

Snape swallowed hard.

_This girl is walking on thin ice._

Just being this close to her was sending waves of arousal through his body. Staying in the shadows he tried to rain in his self-control. _Focus. _Taking a few deep breaths he made a decision.

"Miss Granger I…"

He was interrupted by her moaning, "Anything! Anything you want… I'm yours just please… Please stop the aching."

_Gods._

"I will… attend to you, but do me the kindness of waiting in the lounge."

"Yes!" She all but screamed and took off towards the other room.

Letting out a breath he didn't even realise he was holding. He gathered his wits and headed off towards his personal stores.

Upon reaching the store room he shut the door and grabbed a bottle of calming draught. Draining the content of the bottle he proceeded to lean back against the door. His hair falling away from his face as he looked up at the ceiling.

_Gods… This is really happening. _

He had taken the calming draught in an effort to stint his libido. Just being in the same room as her earlier had sent him into a heightened state of arousal. And he didn't quite know if he would be able to control himself with her there… _ready… waiting… wanting._

_Stop it!_

Taking a few measured breaths he then pushed himself up and prepared himself to enter the lounge.

* * *

Hermione entered into her Professors lounge. There were two wing backed chairs in front of a fire and shelves and shelves of books. Under different circumstances she would have loved to have raided his private collection. However, right this moment all she wanted to do was have him touch her.

Overcome with excitement she squealed to herself. She was at her wits end and ready to explode from want.

Hearing a door click in the distance she was suddenly overcome with nerves.

_Where should I sit? Should I sit? Should I have my clothes on?_

Upon hearing footsteps she panicked and begun to pull off her oversized jumper. Getting caught up in the layers she tripped on something and landed face down on the floor, arse in the air with her jumper half tangled around her head.

This is how he found her.

Sighing heavily Snape cleared his throat.

_Oh fuck! _

Hermione scrambled round and peaked up at him through her sleeve and flushed with embarrassment. Trying to get to her feet she tripped again hitting her elbow on a table with a clank

"Ouch!" She exclaimed

Tutting loudly,"please refrain from such childish behaviour Miss Granger. If we are to do this I would prefer not to be reminded of your… naivety." He muttered.

Strolling over he lifted her roughly off the floor and placed her into a chair. With her arms and head still tangled in her jumper she wriggled trying to free herself.

"Professor could you please… um, help me?" She asked shyly.

Silence.

She waited for what felt like ages until she felt the soft fabric being gently lifted from her body. Feeling the fabric rub against her skin she let out a small moan. Up over her head came her jumper revealing her plain, cotton bra.

Snape was stood just a few feet away her jumper in hand. Placing her jumper on the chair behind him he then made to remove his outer clock and placed in neatly on top of her jumper.

Hermione sat there panting her chest rising and falling rapidly. _This is really happening. _Feeling a new wave of need rushing through her body she took this as her opportunity. She rose to her feet, slowly. With shaking hand she reached down and pulled of her trainers. Rising back up, she hooked her thumbs under the top off her jeans and pushed them down, over her legs.

Stepping out of her jeans she took measured steps towards him closing the gap between them. Slowly, very slowly, she outstretched her hands and placed them either side of his chest. Looking up towards her Professor face she whispered, "Please."

Her professor leaned in slowly and placed a chaste kiss upon her lips. He stayed motionless for a few seconds then lent in to give her another. Then another. Upon leaning in to kiss her for the fourth time he was over taken by lust. The Calming draught being no match for the power of the bond that they shared. Forcing him on and driving him to his goal.

Reaching up and locking his hands in the back of her hair his tongue swept out and gained entrance to her mouth. Hermione pushed herself further into him. And her hands rose and latched onto the top buttons on this frock coat.

Letting out a moan as she felt her Professors hands leave her hair and begin to trail down the sides of her back. All the while her hands frantically trying to undo his many buttons.

After undoing the last button she reached up and pushed his coat onto the floor reviling a white shirt…with more buttons. Letting out a groan, her professor pushed back and broke there kiss. Pulling out his wand he muttered something releasing all the buttons from the loops on his shirt.

Her hands moved up and pushed the shirt from his body leaving it to crumple in a heap on the floor. He moved forward and swept her up, off the floor and laid her down in front of the chair. Bracing himself on his arms above her he slowly lowered himself onto her. Nudging her legs , encouraging her to open them she complied with enthusiasm and wrapped them around his torso as if locking him in place.

He traced electric kisses across her body. Starting at her collar bone he trailed down towards her abdomen. Encouraged by her moans he was almost completely lost to the waves of passion that were crashing down upon him. Deeper and deeper he fell into the fog of lust that was consuming him, losing control of himself and surrendering to the bond. He hooked his fingertips under her pants and ruthlessly tugged then down over her legs. As soon as the he did his senses were over loaded with the smell of her needy pussy.

Spreading her legs for him hoping to gain some contact she wantonly thrust her nether region towards him. Aching for contract. She felt his hand cup her and she moaned in pleasure. Reaching out and kissing him fiercely. She gasped into his mouth as she felt his lean fingers entre her.

He was lost in her. Thrusting his fingers in and out of her, she was so wet. He withdrew his fingers and she wailed at the loss of contact. He shifted down her body grasping her legs and in one quick movement he through her legs over his shoulders and settled between her legs.

She felt his tongue trace her entrance and screamed in delight. He began thrusting his tongue into her, her moans getting louder and louder. He snatched her clitoris in between his lips and began to suck ruthlessly. She bucked and twisted but his hands held her legs tight in place.

Now Hermione was no virgin but she had never experienced such pleasure in all her life. Her whole body felt electric and ever swipe if his tongue sent her spiralling up into a heated frenzy. The flat of his tongue flicked across her clit all the while his hands had snaked their way up her body and he fisted her breasts and pulled at her nipples. The delicious tugging on her breasts had her gasping for breath; suddenly she was overcome with a sudden flush of heat. She moaned and bucked into his face.

Severus knew she was almost at the point of climax and when he heard her start to gasp he quickly pulled away and sat back on his heels. Upon seeing the look of agony on her face he smirked.

"What… Why?" Hermione spluttered looking up at him in utter disbelief, "you bastard."

Suddenly he pushed forward and was lying on top of her. With hand either side of her head he leaned down so his lips grazed her earlobe and spoke, " Well Miss Granger as much as I liked eating your sweet little pussy when you cum I want to be inside you and feel your walls crash around my cock." With that he pushed his trousers around his ankle and placed himself at her entrance.

Hermione moaned out in frustration as she felt a new wave arousal hit her at both his words and upon feeling the tip of his cock at her entrance.

Slowly he pushed forward and felt the utter warmth and tightness of her. He hissed as he eased himself into her fully.

Hermione moaned out in pleasure, never had she felt so complete. He started rocking in and out of her. His pace began to build and he leaned his head forward so it rested on her shoulder. She began to build again as she felt the waves of heat coursing through her body. Severus began to lick and bit at the nap of her neck and took pleasure in the sounds of her increased moaning. Pulling himself up on to his hands he started to grind upwards.

"Oh.. God" She gasped. His new movement meant that his pelvis was rubbing against her clit.

Picking up the pace Severus felt her walls begin to contract around his member. "Fuuuuckkk," he grunted.

Desperately clinging to his back Hermione felt herself come apart under him. Her vision clouded as she felt a rush of heat explode over her body she began to shake and buck. "Pro.. Profes…Professor!" She screamed as she came.

Her body began to clap down and upon hearing her scream for him he released himself within her. He was a wash with the most intense release he had ever felt. Feeling drained his body went limp and he fell on to her. Still desperately clinging to each other and feeling the most satisfied that either one had ever felt they drifted off into what promised to be a beautiful sleep.

* * *

Authors note: But of course it wont be so beautiful when they wake up and realise who's arms they are in...

See that review button just below? Why not tell me what you think, reviews are greatly welcomed and I try to respond to all of you :)


End file.
